Puppy Love
by Angel And Yami Ryuu
Summary: Rated for violence and possible lemon later on. Seto Kaiba always calls Jou a puppy. Well, what will Seto do when he finds out Jou has turned into one. Or WILL he find out? Seto/Jou
1. Puppy for Sale

Angel:  MWAHAHAHA!!!!  My FIRST Shounen-ai fic.  I hope everyone enjoys!!  Seto/Jou!  Hints of Yami/Yuugi and Ryou/Bakura.

Ryuu:  Ra help us all...

Angel:  ANYWAY, I don't own YuGiOh.

Ryuu:  Or a brain...

Angel:  Ryuu...

Ryuu:  Gomen ne...

~Chapter 1 ~ Puppy for Sale

            Jou grinned as he walked out of Yuugi's grandpa's store, a new Blue Eyes White Dragon card held in his hand.  It seemed that after they defeated Pegasus and helped Kaiba get his company back, more cards came out, and Yuugi's grandpa wasted no time in getting some of the rare ones.  Jou finally saved up enough money working at the animal shelter to get the card.

            Jou frowned a bit.  He remembered, that, as luck would have it, the first day he started working there, the worst possible person showed up...

~flashback~

            "Working with you own kind now, I see."

            Jou growled and whipped around to face Kaiba, dropping the dog food container on the ground with a resounding 'thunk', "What're ya doin' here, Kaiba??"

            Kaiba smirked, "Looking for a dog for Mokuba.  Though, unfortunately for you, I don't think you are the breed we're looking for."

            Jou sneered at him, "Ya couldn't afford me anyways, ya big rich pig!"

            Kaiba laughed to himself, "Well, at least you've faced up to being the mutt you are."

            Jou smirked, "I may not be a pure breed like ya are, Kaiba, but I ain't a snob, and I have friends to prove it.  Ya have all the heart of a Blue Eyes, which isn't much, I assure ya!"

            Kaiba frowned, "At least I can afford a decent pair of clothes!  And at least I am always there for MY sibling!"

            Jou's eyes flashed a moment with all the sadness of the world, then his face became emotionless, "I think you better leave, Kaiba... Now..."

            Kaiba snorted and turned on his heel, walking out.

~end flashback~

            Jou balled his hands into fists.  How DARE Kaiba bring up Shizura??  He sighed and walked towards his house.  As he drew closer, he began to slow his pace considerably.  He was really happy about the Blue Eyes, but he wasn't thrilled about doing home.  He couldn't even really call it home.  Not since his mother left with Shizura.  

            Jou sighed as he finally reached his front door, and slowly opened it...

            BAM!!

            Jou stifled a cry as a fist connected with the side of his head, sending him into a wall.  Jou tried to stand up, but and elbow in his back knocked him back down onto the ground.

            "Where you been, boy??"  His father growled, his breath reeking of alcohol, and his clothes of cigarette smoke.

            Jou whimpered as a foot connected with his ribs, "Answer me when I ask you a question, boy!!"

            Jou spit a bit of blood from his mouth, "B-Been... at... Yu...Yuugi's..."

            His father kicked him in the gut, receiving a yelp from Jou, "DO I LOOK LIKE I CARE!?  You were late, and you know better!!  I guess I'll have to teach you a lesson for being late!!"

            Jou watched as his father advanced on him, and everything went black.

            Jou slowly opened his eyes to find the sun beating down into his eyes.  He opened his eyes wider.  This was NOT his room.  He was outside.  In the street, to be exact.  So... His father threw him out.  Perfect...

           Jou blinked and tried to stand up, but fell back on all fours.  It was then he noticed just how big everything around him was.  And the fact that he had paws!  Jou whimpered and looked himself over the best he could.  He was a dog!  A DOG!!  _How did this happen??_

            Jou looked around frantically.  This HAD to be a dream.  This HAD to be.

            YIPE!!

            Jou licked his tail.  Okay, biting his tail didn't work, so he wasn't dreaming.  _But__ how?  Who did this?  The only people he knew with magic would never—_

            "GOTCHA!"

            Jou whimpered pathetically.  _No, not the dog catchers!!!  NO, NO, NO!!_

            The man smiled and put Jou in the back of his truck with the other dogs, "Sorry buddy, but rules are rules."

            Jou grumbled, _This__ is NOT happening..._

            _"Sorry hun, it is."_ A feminine voice reached his ears.

            _"Huh??"_  Jou was thoroughly confused now.  He was only thinking to himself.

            Someone chuckled, and a collie walked over to him, _"__You... smell different...  Like you aren't a dog at all..."_

            _"Cause I'm not!"_ Jou barked.

            The collie chuckled, _"__You look like a dog, you bark like a dog."_

            Jou sighed, _"__Look, I know it is hard to believe, but I'm a human.  I work at the place we're goin' to.  I go to school.  I have human friends and a human life.  But this mornin', I woke up, and I was a dog!!"_

            The collie cocked her head a bit to the side, _"Well... You DO smell like a human."_

            Jou nodded a bit, _"__My name is Jou."_

            If the collie could smile, she would have had a full-fledged grin on her face, _"__My name's Cally!  Nice to meet ya!"_

            Suddenly, the truck jolted to a stop.  This was going to be a LONG day...

            "Yes, I am looking for a puppy.  For my younger brother."

            The man behind the counter grinned broadly, "Lucky for you, be just got a whole load today."

            Kaiba nodded and stepped behind the counter to where the dogs were kept.  He knew what breed Mokuba wanted, but he had been here many times and they didn't have it.  

            As he was going to give up hope, he spotted 'the one'.  A golden retriever pup, about a year old, with perfect sandy-colored fur and chocolate eyes.

            Kaiba picked it up.  The pup's eyes widened a bit, then it started struggling, _"__No, no!  Not HIM!  Someone just shoot me!!"_

            Kaiba kept a good grip on the puppy and brought it to the counter.

            The man at the counter smiled and took the money offered to him, "Take good care of 'em!"

            Kaiba simply nodded and walked out.

            As he rode in the limo, Kaiba looked at the small pup, who had fallen asleep in exhaustion.  It reminded him so much of another certain mutt from school.  _No...__ I did NOT just think that about the mutt!_

This was going to be a long day indeed...

Jou:  YOU TURNED ME INTO A DOG!??

Angel:  *smiles meekly*  But you look SOOOOOO cute!

Ryuu:  oh brother...

Angel:  SHUT UP RYUU!!!  OR... *whispers in Ryuu's ear*

Ryuu:  *blushes bright red, and nods*  I'll be good!!

Angel:  Read and Review!!


	2. Pampered Pet

Angel:  Thank you all for the wonderful reviews!  Escagirl, you are a mind reader!  That IS a scene.  Sorry I took so long to update, my computer was under repairs.  Hope everyone enjoys!  And Cassie, I'm updating, so you HAVE to do that sequel to Soulmates!!

Ryuu:  Yeah, I like that story!  I think all yamis should be with their hikaris!

Angel:  *blushes*  ANYWAY, I don't own YuGiOh!

Ryuu:  *blushing*  or its characters.

Angel:  And look!!  WAIIIIIIIIII!!  I got 18 reviews!!!!!!!!

Ryuu:  But no presents...

Angel:  Shush!  Selfish!!

Ryuu:  *pouts*  B-But OTHER authors get presents...

Angel:  QUIET!  WAIT!  WE GOT A COOKIE!!!!

Ryuu:  MY COOKIE!

Both fight over the cookie, then Angel gets the cookie and locks Ryuu in his soul room.

Chapter 2 ~ Pampered Pet

                The moment he was put down, Jou had the urge to either gag on the carpet or bolt for the door.  He was, however, a bit too occupied looking at the mansion to do either.  The place was huge!  Everything looked expensive, but at the same time, lived in.  The whole place smelled faintly of vanilla and something he couldn't place.

                "Mokuba, tadaima!"  Kaiba called, picking Jou up again and walking into what appeared to be the living room.

                "Okaeri!"  Mokuba chirped, skipping into the room, "Huh?  A puppy!!"  

                Jou's eyes lit up.  Anything to get away from the rich pig.  But why was Mokuba looking at him with that knowing smile...?

                Kaiba smiled faintly, "Yep.  What do you want to name him?"

                Jou blinked.  There was that smile again!

                "Jou!"

                Seto's eyes widened and Jou gave a start.  No... way...

                Mokuba smiled, "Well... You always call Yuugi's friend a puppy, so I figured if I ever show him the puppy, it will make him more mad."

                Seto grinned, "Very true.  Give me a sec to put the collar on him and you can play with him."

                An alarm went off in Jou's head.  There was NO way SETO KAIBA was putting a collar on HIM.  He thrashed around a bit, but Kaiba just held him tighter with on arm, the other reaching for the collar.  Then Jou did the only thing he could think of...

                "ITAI!!"

                Jou ran and hid behind Mokuba as Kaiba clutched his arm, "He bit me!"

                Mokuba stifled a laugh and picked up Jou, who nuzzled Mokuba's cheek just to add more injury to Kaiba's pride.  It worked.

                "Oh, so he bites me and loves you?"  Kaiba muttered, handing Mokuba the collar.

                Mokuba giggled, "Well, he'll learn to like you, Oniichan!"

                Jou growled, _"Yeah, as likely as a cold day in hell!"_

                Mokuba smiled and brought Jou up to his room while Kaiba went to his office to nurse his wounded ego.

---------------

                "You know..." Mokuba said as he made a small bed for Jou, "My onnichan isn't THAT bad.  He just doesn't know how to act with people or animals.  He's never had friends or pets, you see..."

                Jou snorted, _"I can see why..."_

                Mokuba smiled and picked Jou up, "Well, I have to go somewhere for a while, so you will have to keep my brother company."

                Another alarm went off in his head.  He REFUSED to keep that pig company, but he didn't have much choice as Mokuba plopped him down in Kaiba's office, gave a short explanation, and left them.

---------------

                "You don't like me much, do you?"  Kaiba muttered, his eyes on the mountain of papers in front of him.

                Jou snorted.  That was an understatement.

                Kaiba shook his head, "You are as stubborn as that other mutt—"

                RING!

                Kaiba picked up the phone, "Moshi moshi.  Seto Kaiba desu.  Yuugi??  What do you want??  No... ...what...?  When did this happen...?  Just today?  You sure he isn't home...?  What is THAT supposed to mean, he doesn't like to be home??  Fine, fine, whatever!  He wasn't at school?  I'll keep an eye and ear out, if it makes you happy.  Fine.  Bye."

                Jou felt a lump catch in his throat.  Yuugi!  His friends!  Jou whimpered and lay on the carpet, his head on his paws.  Why did this have to happen to him?

                "What could have happened to him...?"

                Jou's ears pricked up.  Was Seto talking about him?

                Seto walked over to Jou and picked him up, sitting on the couch.

                Jou blinked, surprised, and didn't move.  Maybe being a puppy had its advantages.  He might learn secrets in this house he wouldn't have found out before.  If puppies could smirk, this one would look more cocky than Kaiba!

                Seto absent-mindedly pet Jou as he spoke, "Yuugi's said he wasn't at school today, that he never misses school.  You'd think he'd be home, but what did Yuugi mean when he said Katsuya never likes to be home?"

                Jou whimpered.  He never DID like to be home.  His father was always drunk and smoking.  He was the reason his mother moved out with Shizuka.  She would have taken Jou too, but his father grabbed him away and threatened his mother.  She had no choice but to run without Jou.

                Seto looked down at Jou, "What's wrong, little one?"

                Jou looked up at him, then down.

                Seto sighed, "Yeah, I'm a bit worried about him, too..."

                Jou cocked his head to the side.  Did Seto Kaiba, the world's biggest jackass, just say he cared?

                Seto sighed and shook his head, "I wish Yuugi and his friends luck in finding him."

---------------

                "Where could he be...?"  Anzu asked, nibbling nervously at her lower lip.

                "Kaiba said he hasn't heard anything, either," Yuugi stated as he walked into his room and sat on his bed with Yami.

                Anzu, Honda, Ryou(Hikari), Bakura(Yami), Yuugi, and Yami were sitting in Yuugi's room, talking about where they could look for Jou.

                Yami wrapped his arms around Yuugi, "Don't worry aibou, we'll find him."

                Ryou leaned back against Bakura, "I hope so.  I hope his father didn't do anything to him."

                "Don't be so ignorant," Bakura snorted, "We all know what his father is capable of!"

                Yami glared, "Well, SOME of us are trying to be positive here!"

                "Being positive won't bring your friend back, Pharaoh!"  Bakura sneered, saying Yami's title as if it were a disease.

                "Stop it!!" Yuugi cried, on his last bit of sanity, "Everyone stop!  We have to worry about Jou, not your past in Egypt!"

                "You don't have to worry about Jou-kun..."

                Yuugi looked at his doorway, "Mokuba??"

                Mokuba nodded and leaned against the doorframe, smiling, "Jou is fine.  I can't tell you where his is, but he is fine, and he'll come back eventually."

                Yami stood up threateningly, "Where is he??"

                Yuugi grabbed Yami by the arm and shook his head, "No, it's okay Yami.  We know he is okay, that is what is important.  And he'll come back."

                Mokuba nodded, "Well, I have to go back to my onnichan now.  Bye."

                Yuugi nodded as Mokuba left.

                Yami smirked at Bakura, "Being positive doesn't help, huh?"

                Bakura growled, "Baka, we're leaving!"

                "Don't call Ryou-kun baka!" Anzu shouted.

                Yami glared as well, but Bakura sneered, "I can call him what I want!  Now come ON, we're leaving!"

                "He doesn't have to go anywhere!" Honda growled, cracking his knuckles, "He's staying with his friends!"

                Bakura leered at Ryou, "Well??  Are you coming or not??"

                Ryou was at a loss.  If he went, he would probably be beaten, but if he stayed with his friends, he'd be free for a bit, then beaten worse.

                Bakura took an answer from the silence and growled low in his throat, "Fine then!  See you at home, Hikari!"  Bakura walked out of the room, leaving behind a shaking Ryou and Yuugi-tachi comforting him.

---------------

                Jou's jaw dropped.  He could NOT believe this.  He thought for sure he'd be eating dog food, but Kaiba just plopped a good sized piece of steak in his food bowl.  Jou wasted no time in digging right into the steak, Kaiba chuckling, "Well, someone certainly has an appetite."

                Jou was greatly tempted to bite is ankle, but figured that Kaiba might take the steak away, so he continued to eat.

                "Tadaima!" Mokuba called, walking into the kitchen.

                Kaiba smiled, "Okaeri!"

                Mokuba pet Jou on the head, "Hi Jou."

                Jou humored him with a bit of a bark, but went back to his food.

                "So,"  Mokuba said, sitting, "How did you and Jou get along while I was gone?"

                "Well, he didn't bite me again..." Kaiba said, eyeing the dog, who looked all-too cocky about said subject.

                Mokuba smiled, "That's good to hear.  Oh, and I talked to Kairi, and she wanted to know if I could go to the mountains with her and her parents for the week.  I'll be safe!"

                "No Mokuba."

                "Please?"

                "No!  The mountains are dangerous."

                "But you know Kairi's parents!  I'll be fine with them!"

                Kaiba sighed and set their food on the table, "Fine..."

                "Yay!" Mokuba smiled and hugged Kaiba around his waist, "You're the best!"

                Kaiba smiled as Mokuba shoveled down some food, then ran upstairs to pack.

                Jou smiled too.  A full stomach was just what he needed.  But his happiness was interrupted by a pair of hands reaching down and picking him up.

                Kaiba shook his head and held the dog, "He sure is happy about it."

                Jou sighed.  If Mokuba was leaving, that would mean that he would be stuck with Kaiba for a week.

                Mokuba raced downstairs with a back over his shoulder, "Oh, and big brother.  Don't bathe Jou in warm water."

                Kaiba laughed, "Are you crazy?  It's winter time.  I'm not going to freeze him."

                Mokuba begged with his eyes, "Please, it does really bad things to his skin and fur.  I've looked into it."

                Kaiba sighed, "Fine, he's your dog..."

                Mokuba smiled, "Thanks!"  He gave Kaiba a quick hug, then bolted out the door.

                Jou whimpered.  COLD baths??  This day was turning out for the worst.  

                He was pulled from his thoughts when Kaiba carried him upstairs and into a room he hadn't been in yet.  Two walls were painted deep blue, one had a large mural of a Blue Eyes White Dragon, and the fourth was a mural of Egypt.  It showed the pyramids at night, with a full moon and millions of stars.  The room smelled like cinnamon and incense.  Then it hit him.  Kaiba's room.

                Kaiba put Jou on the bed, then laid down himself, "I wonder if Yuugi and his friends found Jou yet..."  Kaiba blinked, "I did NOT just call him JOU!"

                Jou blinked too.  _"Sheesh... Hasn't this guy ever heard of an inner monologue??"_

                Kaiba sighed and pet Jou absent-mindedly, "Why... didn't I see it before...?  Like the time I slapped my hand on his back and teased him for being too sensitive when he freaked out... Someone... hurt him...  Maybe he's run away..."

                Jou felt sick to his stomach.  Why did KAIBA, of all people, have to find out his secret.  No one was supposed to know.  Well, at this rate, if he stayed a dog, Kaiba's pampered pet, he wouldn't have to worry about the pain of his life before the change.  But no metter how much he thought that, he knew those images would never fade.  Never.

                Kaiba shook his head, "I promised... To take care of anyone who fell in that situation... Stubborn mutt... He should have asked for help..."

                Jou growled.  He didn't need anyone's help!

                Kaiba blinked at the dog, "What's up with you?"

                Jou stopped growling, but backed away.  He wanted out of this.  And fast.

                Kaiba sighed, "I guess you found out what I was planning."

                Jou blinked.  What he was planning.

                Kaiba picked Jou up, "Come on, a bath isn't THAT bad.  I'm taking one too."

                Jou stared dumbstruck.

---------------

Ryuu:  *stares in disbelief*  You dare?

Angel:  *grins evilly* Oh, I dare.

Jou:  Why me...?

---------------

                Jou barked, bit, scratched, tried everything he could, but was hauled into the bathroom just the same.  In any other case, Jou would have admired the huge size of the bathroom, and how big the tub was.  Unfortunately, the one thought that registered was that Seto Kaiba was about to take a bath with him.  If ever an alarm went off in his head, it was deafening now.  

                Jou tried to scratch the door open, but was grabbed and pulled back against Kaiba's chest.  It had no shirt...

                Jou closed his eyes and blushed.  This was NOT happening.

                Kaiba turned on the bath water, "Sorry, but I don't care what Mokuba says, I'm not so heartless as to make you take a cold bath, and I don't want to take a cold bath either."

                Jou would have sighed a bit in relief if he could.  At least the water wouldn't be freezing.  But then something occurred to him.  The way Mokuba always looked knowingly at Jou, and how he begged Kaiba not to give him a bath in warm water, as if he KNEW something bad would happen.  He wasn't much on dogs, but Jou knew warm water was NOT bad for dogs...

                Kaiba sat on one side of the huge tub, pulling a struggling Jou in with him.  Jou whimpered.  This did NOT feel normal...

                Kaiba's eyes widened as the puppy's skin started to shift around over its body.  Maybe he SHOULD have listened to Mokuba.  Then...

                Jou sputtered water, "What the--??"  Jou stared at Kaiba, and Kaiba stared right back.  This was NOT expected in the least.  Jou growled.  Mokuba KNEW he'd be human again with warm water!!  Now Jou was in the worst possible situation.  But...  How was he going to get out of it?

Ryuu:  OOOOO!   Cliffhanger!

Angel:  *unlocks his soul room*

Ryuu:  YAY!!!!!!

Angel:  *smiles*  sorry about the cliffhanger guys!!  R&R!!  *drags Ryuu into his soul room and locks the door* .........


	3. Egyptian Curses Are a Lot of Fun!

Angel:  WE GOT MORE COOKIES!!

Ryou:  *takes two cookies*

Ryuu:  Hey, HEY!!  Hands off the cookies, Ryou!!!!

Ryou:  She said two for Angel and two for RYOU, not RYUU!!!

Ryuu:  It was a typo!!  Give 'em here!!!

Angel:  *eats her cookies and watches with mild interest* oh my...

Bakura:  Angel doesn't own YuGiOh or its characters.  *looks back*  Aibou!  If you win, I get a cookie!!!

Angel:  *glomps her Bakura-kun*

Bakura:  *sweatdrops* oh Ra...

Angel:  *takes a BIG cookie and eats it, giving one to Bakura-kun*  Thanx for the disclaimer!

Bakura:  *eats the cookie*  Arigatou!!

Ryou:  Bakura has sugar!  NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!

Chapter 3 ~ Egyptian Curses Are Lots of Fun!

                Ryou slowly headed towards his house.  The sun was starting to set and it was getting really cold the closer he got to his house.  He couldn't tell if it was because the sun was setting, if it was because it was the middle of December, or if it was because he was getting closer to the person who was most angry with him.

                He didn't mean to be silent.  He loved Bakura.  He really did.  He just didn't want to betray anyone.  Either way, his yami's excuse for beating this time would surely be weakness.

                Ryou slowly walked up to his door and walked into the house.  He closed the door behind him, and didn't see Bakura anywhere.

                Ryou walked upstairs and into his room, "Maybe he went to Malik's house."  

                "Or maybe, he was waiting for his weakling hikari to come home..."

                Ryou froze, feeling as if his stomach had sunk to his feet.  Before he could turn around, he felt a fist connect with the back of his head, sending him flying forward.

                Bakura put his foot in front of Ryou's, so the blow sent him crashing to the ground.  He then grabbed Ryou by his hair and picked him up off the floor, bringing them face to face, "What did you think you were doing siding with the Pharaoh's brat??"

                Ryou wondered if it was wise to speak.  It was possible it might just get him hit again.

                Bakura sneered and dropped him on the ground in a heap, then kicked him in the ribs, "Answer me!!"

                Ryou yelped and clutches his stomach, "I... didn't side... with anyone..."

                Bakura kicked him in the ribs, hearing the satisfying crunch of breaking ribs accompanied by his hikari's screams.  Anything having to do with his hikari in pain made him happy.  His hikari had hurt him far worse...

                Bakura sneered in his face, "I told you to come with me, but you didn't move!!  The Pharaoh wanted you to stay, so you stayed!  He might be your lover, but you are MY hikari!  And you WILL obey me!!"

                If the situation hadn't been so serious, Ryou would have laughed.  Was that why Bakura was so mad?  He thought Ryou was with Yami and Yuugi?  "I'm not... with... Yuugi-san... or Yami-san..."

                Bakura slapped him sharply across the face, "Don't you lie to me!! I SAW you with the Pharaoh last week!!  Then you DARED to try to suck up to me and give me those cards later that day."

                Ryou really did laugh this time, despite his better judgement, "I HUGGED Yami-san only!  And it was because he talked Yuugi-san's ojiisan to give him those cards for me so I could give them to you!!  They were his rarest ones!!!  I was THANKING HIM."

                Bakura started a bit.  He beat his hikari again for nothing...?  But Bakura did not like to be proven wrong, and instead kicked Ryou in the ribs, regretting it as his hikari collided with the wall.  He didn't mean to do this to his hikari.  Ra knows he loved him, but he couldn't let that weakness show.  He knew better than to show that weakness...

                "Don't... lie to me..." Bakura hissed from behind clenched teeth.

                Ryou whimpered.  Why was Bakura doing this?  Didn't Bakura appreciate ANYTHING??  Ryou never got mad at him either.  He was very rarely mad.  But as he thought about it more, that fear began to be replaced by boiling anger, burning through his veins and setting his whole body on fire.  

                Ryou pushed himself off the ground and glared at Bakura, "Why are you doing this??  Why do you hurt me like this Bakura??"

                Bakura was a bit surprised at his Hikari's sudden backbone, but continued to glare, advancing on him a bit, "Watch it, hikari..."

                "No!  You watch it!  All I've ever done was listen to everything you said!  I clean for you!  Cook for you!  I've done everything you wanted, and even things you never even asked for!  I fear you! I respect you!  I look up to you, but I keep my eyes down to the ground like you said I should!  I even loved you!  And you took my love, my heart, and broke it!  You kicked it every time you kicked me in the ribs.  You bruised it every time you slapped or punched me!  You broke it with every dirty word that came from your mouth and poured on me!  I took your abuse, and lied about it so Yami-san wouldn't send you to the Shadow Realm!  Well, I don't care anymore!  I don't care!  The one thing I could never stand was the names you called me!  You have gone so far, and now you crossed the line!  You're cold-hearted, and I don't care if Yami-san sends you to the Shadow Realm, cause that is where your black heart belongs!!!"  Ryou didn't even wait for the blows to come, but fled from his room, leaving a guilt-stricken Bakura behind.

---------------

                Mokuba sighed.  He had 8 hours until Kairi and her parents expected him.  He walked through the library, looking for the same book he had found before.  He found it on the lowest shelf, buried behind large books.  The Book of Egyptian Curses.

                Mokuba sat at a table in the back and looked for the spell.  There HAD to be a way to make water not effect Jou yet.

                He still couldn't believe he had gathered up the balls to change Jou into a dog.  He couldn't help it.  Seto needed a friend.  Maybe someone more.  And those two KNEW each other, and although Seto would never admit it, he cared for Jou.  He had hoped that if Jou was a dog, he could learn to see that Seto wasn't the bad guy everyone made him out to be.

                Mokuba looked at the curse.  He read over it over and over again.  He...used the wrong water in the spell...

                "Oh Ra..." Mokuba mumbled.  He pulled out the vile of water he had used.  He KNEW he should have looked up ALL the kanji symbols, but he saw "water", and that was enough, right?  He looked up the kanji from the vile, then felt sick.  The vile read "Juusenkyo Cursed Spring water.  Spring of Drowned Dog."  

                Mokuba smacked his head against the table.  He would just have to make the potion again and hope Seto didn't give him a bath...

---------------

                Jou stared at him dumbly, having no clue what to say or do.  Here he was, in the bath with the sexiest, meanest, most naked guy he had ever seen.  Jou could have slapped himself for how stupid that just sounded in his head.  Then he realized...

                Seto was equally dumbstruck.  JOU was his dog.  This had to be a nightmare.  This would have been the most embarrassing thing in the world, if Jou's body hadn't caught his eyes.  Bruises everywhere.  Bruises, cuts, burns, scratches, and Ra knows what else.  There were barely any spots on Jou that looked flesh colored.

                Jou noticed Seto's gaze and knew he had been caught.  Panic filled his mind and he launched himself from the tub, running into the only room he could think of running to, despite his name being called behind him:  Seto's room.

---------------

                Bakura knocked softly on Ryou's father's door, shaking a bit.  He never... never meant to hurt his hikari like he did.  Now he had probably ruined the only chance with him that he had.

                "Hikari... please open the door..."

                There was no answer, so Bakura gave the door a good shove, the lock on the door snapping.  Bakura walked in and his heart broke at the sight of his hikari.

                Ryou was in a fetal position on his father's bed.  Tears stained his cheeks and he was trembling everywhere.  Bakura could more clearly than before, see the damage he himself had caused.

                He slowly walked towards the bed, "Oh... hikari..."

                Ryou curled up tighter, shaking more, "No... please... don't hit me..."

                Bakura sat on the bed, Ryou edging away from him, "Hikari... I'm not going to hurt you..."

                Ryou whimpered, not hearing his words, "Please... I didn't do anything this time... don't punish me..."

                Bakura pulled Ryou into his arms, feeling tears filling his eyes.  Damn emotions!  

                "Hikari... I'm so sorry... I'm so sorry..."

                Ryou started to pull away, but was too weak and tired, and just laid against Bakura with his head against his chest.  Bakura was mad, right?  So why did he feel so safe and warm with him right then?

                Bakura ran his hands through Ryou's hair, "I promise hikari... Ryou... I won't hurt you again..."

                Ryou looked up at Bakura uncertainly, confusion in his eyes, "Y... You mean it...?"

                Bakura nodded and hugged him close, "I promise."

---------------

                "Jou!  Open the door!  You can't keep me locked out of my own room forever!  I NEED to get dressed!!"

                Jou stayed silent and hugged his legs to his body, sitting on Seto's bed.  Yes, Seto.  He didn't care if he thought of him with his first name anymore.  He had already seen the guy naked!  Thinking back, he blushed really bad.  

                He had run into Seto's room, and all he had found before Seto started pounding on the door was a pair of boxers.  Who cares if they were Seto's, he didn't feel as exposed now.  He wasn't expecting his thought to be interrupted by the door swinging open, Seto holding a bobby-pin in one hand and using the other to fasten his towel around his waist.

                Seto groaned.  Of course the ONE pair that Jou happens to put on happened to be Seto's favorite boxers.  

                Jou shrunk back on the bed as Seto closed the door and walked towards him, but he walked past him and grabbed some clothes and changed into them.  Jou looked away and blushed a lot.

                Seto sighed at Jou and went to the door, "Please do not leave..."  Seto walked out and closed the door.

                Jou just blinked.  Seto didn't ask about his cuts or anything.  And THEN he tells him not to leave?  The first thought to his mind was why should he stay.  Yet, something told him not to run away.

                Seto walked into the room again with a couple of odds and ends in his arms.  This was about the time that Jou got real scared.

                Seeing Jou's scared expression, Seto sat on the bed beside him, "Look, I need you to lay on your stomach a moment, alright?  I won't do anything to hurt you, I just need to clean up your back.  Your bleeding.  I guess you opened something when you changed like that..."

                Jou was going to argue, but the mention of earlier made him blush and keep quiet.  He did what Seto asked and laid on his stomach.

                Seto took a wet cloth and started wiping away the blood on Jou's back.  Then put a bit of liquid from a blue bottle on the cloth and pressed it lightly to Jou's back.

                "OW!!  THAT HURTS, YA KNOW??"

                Seto shook his head, trying to hold Jou still as he squirmed, pressing his free hand against the small of Jou's back, "I need to disinfect the cuts!  Hold still, mutt!"

                Jou cried out from the pressure on his back, flipping over to face Seto and yell at him.  This would have been all fine and dandy if that hadn't caused Seto to lose his balance and fall on top of Jou.

                Jou blushes bright red, and Seto scrabbled off him, blushing too.

                "Look, I won't use the stuff anymore, but at least let me wrap the wounds.

                Jou hesitated, the sat up and turned around so Seto could finish.

                Both sat in silence for a while, while Seto wrapped a bandage around his back, having to get his stomach also in the process. 

                Jou turned around and bit his lower lip once an eerie silence had cast over them.  His eyes widened when Seto took Jou by the shoulders and looked him in the eyes, "Jou..."

                Jou blushed a bit, "Y-Ya...?"

                Seto looked very serious, "Who did this...?"

---------------

Bakura:  Cliffhanger??  *attacks Angel*

Angel:  *yelps*  hey!!  Come on!!

Ryuu:  *yanks Angel away from Bakura*  I think it was a great idea!!

Ryou:  Bakura...  please calm down...

Bakura:  okay.  Anything for you hikari.  *blush*

Ryou:  *blush*

Angel:  ^ . ^  R&R!!!!!


	4. Return to Juusenkyo and Escape from the ...

Bakura:  *Makes a run for Soltic's jar of cookies*

Yami:  *tackles Bakura*  Mine!!

Yugi and Ryou:  *both sweatdrop*

Angel:  STOP!!!!!!!!!!

Min'na:  ??

Angel:  Youko Duet got cookies for everyone!!!

Min'na:  YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  *all munch on cookies*

Angel:  *sweatdrops*

Ryou:  Mmmm... this is so goo—ACKKK!!!!!!!!!

Min'na:  RYOU!!

Bakura:  A JELLY BELLY CRATE!!

Angel:  Calm down Bakura-kun... I'm sure Ryou is fine—

Bakura:  *drools*  jelly bellies........................

Min'na:  *sweatdrops*

Angel:  *smiles innocently*

Ryuu:  Angel-chan...?  What are you hiding behind your back...?

Angel:  Nothing!

Ryuu:  *tackles Angel*  Hey!  Those are cookies!!

Angel:  *pouts*  Sapphirerose gave them to us.....

Min'na:  cookies!????

Angel:  *screams and runs into her soul room*

Min'na:  *forces her door open and their eyes bug out*

Ryuu:  Angel... where...?

Angel:  *smiles sheepishly*  Umm... oh... well.... COME ON!  You KNOW pixie sticks are my favorite!!  And Bakura and Malik are too messy with the cupcakes!

Malik:  I resent that!!

Ryou:  you hid the cookies.........?

Angel:  Awww... come on Ryou..... OH!!  *hands Ryou a teddy bear*  Here!!

Ryou:  *takes it*  KAWAII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Fangirls:  KAWAII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ryou:  *blushes*

Fangirls: AWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Angel:  *sweatdrops*  Well... if everyone is finished.... GET OUT SO I CAN WRITE!!!!!!!

Malik:  *grumbles*  I better be in this chapter.....

Marik:  Me too....

Ryou:  Me four!

Yami:  *grumbles*  You're ALWAYS in it Ryou...

Bakura:  Someone jealous, Pharaoh?

Yami:  *growls*

Angel:  SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yugi:  Angel does not own YuGiOh....

Angel:  OKAY!!  Look!  TOO many people are sending us presents, so unless they are NOT food, I am throwing it in that big room labeled "treats for cast members."  If it is a plushie, I will joyfully deliver it by hand!  ^ . ^  *gives all her reviewers kawaii little YuGiOh plushie sets*

*cast all run into the treat room*

P.S.- Italics are people's thoughts, but italics with quotations are Jou's puppy speech.

Chapter 4 ~ Return to Juusenkyo and Escape from the Doghouse

                "Who did this...?"

                Seto tried his best to not jump to conclusions, but he felt deep in the pit of his stomach that he already knew...

                Jou shook his head.  He knew very well what his father would do if he told... He'd never live to see the end of it.  "S... Seto...  I can't..."

                Seto grabbed him more firmly by his shoulders and shook him slightly, "Jou, please!"  Seeing that his approach was only frightening Jou, he started over, "Look... Jou... No one will hurt you, okay?  I won't let them.  If anything, the person may hurt other people besides you.  They need to be brought to the police so they can't hurt anyone again."

                Jou whimpered, "No... you don't understand...  He'll escape..."

                _He, Seto thought bitterly.  __I should have known..._

                "Jou... was it your father...?"

                Jou was silent for a moment, then shook his head, his voice quivering, "N-no..."

                Seto pressed his forehead against Jou's, looking into those chocolate-colored eyes, "Jou... please don't lie to me..."

                Jou tried not to look into those eyes.  It was like they could pry the truth from him, along with his emotions...  But, regardless of the recent events, Seto was Seto, and he didn't need to trust him.  Yet...

                Seto closed his eyes, his forehead still against Jou's, "Jou...  I know what it is like... You don't have to be alone..."

                Jou looked at him with surprise.

                Seto held back his own emotions, "I know what its like.  I lived through it.  I am free now...  Let me do the same for you..."

                Jou cursed those eyes.  Blue Eyes White Dragon... How fitting...  Such a deep cerulean you could sink in them...

                Jou finally broke... Damn it... damn it all....

                "Yes..."  Jou whispered brokenly as he cried into Seto's shirt.  

                "Yes, it was my father..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                Mokuba smiled and looked around.  Well, he didn't exactly lie to Seto.  He DID go into the mountains.  He just neglected to mention where those mountains were.

                Mokuba walked over to Kairi, who was talking to the guide.  After some convincing on both parts, they got the guide to lead them where they needed to go.

                "Thanks for helping, Kairi," Mokuba chirped as they carefully dunked their vials down into the water before them.

                Kairi smiled, "No problem.  Playing matchmaker is fun!  But I can't believe you used the wrong water!"

                Mokuba nodded sheepishly, "Yeah, and they're out of the instant spring we need..."

                Kairi giggled, "How long you think the guide is going to stand here telling us about "The Spring of Drowned Man"?"

                Mokuba shrugged, "Until his batteries run out."

                Kairi giggled, Mokuba joining in and laughing too as they got the spring water to fix Jou.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                Malik answered the door and looked slightly flustered, "What do you want, squirt?"

                Mokuba fidgeted a bit, "Um... I needed help on a potion... It's an Egyptian one... so I thought you... and Marik... could... help...?"

                Malik raised an eyebrow, "I helped you FIND the book in the first place.  What's in it for us this time?"

                Mokuba grinned, "Same as before... My brother IS rich... Plus a picture of Yami in a dress."

                Malik stood aside and bowed as Mokuba walked in, "After you!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                "Malik!  That isn't supposed to go in yet!!"

                "Mokuba!!  The water is boiling over!!"

                "Marik!!  HELP!!"

                "Ra help us...."

                "I think we're done!!"

                "WHAT!!?"

                "WHAT!!?"

                Malik, Marik (the Yami), and Mokuba stood proudly over their achievement.  Sure, they screwed it up a bazillion times, but they had it for sure now!  Mokuba gave them a check in an envelope and skipped off happily to the rest of his vacation.

                Malik and Marik sighed when he was gone.

                "Cute kid," muttered Marik, "Now I remember why I never had one."

                Malik shrugged as he opened the envelope, "Kids will be kids.  Especially—"

                Marik looked to him, "Especially what?"

                Malik didn't answer, because after a slightly long stare at the amount on the check, he promptly fainted.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                Seto rubbed a hand over Jou's back soothingly, "Shh... It's okay..."

                Jou growled, feeling vulnerable at the moment.  Why couldn't he have just kept quiet.  But no matter how much he ordered his body to move, push him away, anything, it refused to listen.

                Seto sighed and held Jou at arms length, looking into his eyes again, "Jou.  You are welcome to stay here as long as you'd like.  As a matter of fact, I don't want you going back near that man again."

                Jou look to him, "But what about my stuff at home.  My clothes, my wallet, my deck..."

                Seto bit his lip, "We'll go get it from your house."

                "No!" Jou shouted.  He shook his head, "I will go on my own.  I know when my dad is out of the house.  I can go then.  But you coming with me may cause suspicion, ya know?  Ain't everyday we have someone well known like you in our neighborhood.  Someone might tell my dad they know who I'm with..."

                Seto sighed, "Okay, understood, but I am waiting for you right outside your neighborhood..."

                Jou nodded hesitantly, "Okay..."

                Seto ran a hand over his cheek, "You'll be okay now."

                Jou blushed.  What was Seto doing?

                Seto saw the blush and recoiled his hand, standing up, and promptly walking out of the room, "Be ready to leave in an hour..."

                Seto walked to his office and plopped down in his desk chair, running a hand through his hair, "What the hell was I doing?"

                Jou sat dumbfounded on Seto's bed.  His hand absently went up to his cheek.  What was Seto Kaiba smoking?  Jou shook his head.  Okay, so Set—Kaiba was good looking.  I mean, he cared about Mokuba, so he must have a heart somewhere.  And those eyes... that body... 

                _OKAY, THAT'S IT!!_ Jou thought, I need a shower.  A _cold_ shower...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                "I dunno Kairi..." Mokuba muttered, "I think we should get this potion to Jou before more shit happens." (Angel:  OMG!!  Mokuba cursed!!  AHHHH!!!)

                Kairi waved her hand dismissively, "What is the worst that can happen?"

                Mokuba chuckled nervously, "Well, uh... there is more to that curse than I mentioned before..."

                Kairi blinked, "Like what..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                YIPE! YIPE! YIPE!

                Seto ran for the bathroom from his office, and came face-to-face with... koinu-Jou!

                "How the heck did _this_ happen??"  Seto blurted out.

                Jou gave Seto a look that clearly said "You're a Moron." _"The hell should I know??"_

                Seto crossed his arms, "Well, you _should_ know, _you're_ the one who is a dog!!"

                There was a lingering silence, then Seto screamed...

                "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

                _"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"_

                "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

                _"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"_

                Seto, during this screaming, had gracelessly fallen on his ass and backed up against the bathroom door, while Jou backed into a wall, making a bunch of bath towels fall unceremoniously onto his body and head, covering him completely.

                "_Yipe!  It's dark under here!  How do I get out?"_

                Seto stared at the towels several more minutes, then crawled over to Jou (Angel:  Seto is crawling...?  *subtly moves behind him to get a clear view of his rear*  ^ . ^;), and removed the towels.

                Jou glared.  _"Took you long enough."_

                Seto glared right back, "At least I took them off at all, mutt!  Now... uhh.... how is it I can hear you...?"

                Jou scratched at his chin with his back leg nonchalantly.  _"I dunno.  Maybe it's some freaky side effect of whatever made me a dog in the first place.  Or maybe you're turning into a dog, too..."_

(A/N:  Angel:  Who wants to see an Inu Seto?  I know I do...  Maybe I'll put it in the fic... Depends on what you all say in the reviews...)

                Seto shook his head, "There is no way in hell I am going to look like THAT!!"

                Jou gave him authentic puppy eyes.  _"Awww, and I thought you thought I was cute like this!"_

                Seto cringed.  _He has that down better than Mokuba!!_

                Jou cocked his head to the side just for effect.  _"You don't think I'm cute?"_  He even whimpered to make it worse.

                Seto, without thinking, responded, "Well, you are cute..."  He suddenly blushed and stuttered, "A-As a dog!"

                Jou grinned.  _Seto Kaiba...blushing...?  Hehhehheh.... "Aww... you're so sweet, Seto-**chan**."_

                Seto growled.  He hated being called Seto-chan.  Mokuba did that to annoy him, "Just get yourself fixed... I mean fix this mess... err... be human again!!"

                Jou whimpered.  _"But I don't know how!!"_

                Seto rolled his eyes, "How did you become a dog in the first place?"

                Jou looked around innocently.  _"I was taking a shower.  A cold shower.  Wait!  Damn!  Don't I have an inner monologue anymore??"_

                Seto rolled his eyes, "You just didn't guard yourself well enough.  Anyway, well, you turned into a human when I put you in warm water, and back to a dog in cold.  Wait a minute!!  This sounds like one of those Chinese cursed springs!  What were they called...?  Anyway, take a warm shower, and get ready, we leave in 30 minutes."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                Seto made a signal to stop the limo driver, then turned to Jou, "You think this is safe?"

                Jou shook his head, "My dad should be at work.  I'll be back in 10 minutes, you can time me."

                Seto nodded and sat back, "Hurry up."

                Jou nodded and got out of the limo, walking towards his house.  He slipped his key into the keyhole and made his way in.  He had just walked into his room, when he felt heavy breathing on his neck.  Heavy breathing that reeked of alcohol.

                "Welcome home."

                Jou felt a sharp pain in the back of his head as a beer bottle was broken across it, sending him sprawling to his floor.

                "D-Dad!  Why aren't you at work??"

                His father advanced menacingly on him, grinning maniacally, "I got fired..."

                "N-No... No!"

                _"SETO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

--------------------------

Angel:  *Hides as everyone attacks her*  I'm sorry!!!

Malik:  What the hell was that!?

Ryou:  Why wasn't I in this chapter?

Yami:  Why haven't I been in this story??

Bakura:  *munching on a cookie*  Nice cliffhanger...

Everyone but Angel:  BAKURA!!!!!!!!!

Yuugi:  *also munching on a cookie*  Angel loves us all...

Fangirls:  KAWAII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yuugi:  *blushes*

Angel:  *sweatdrops*

Ryou:  R&R!

Fangirls:  KAW—

Angel:  *shoots the fangirls the evil-look-from-hell*


End file.
